1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to computerized image-viewing devices and more particularly to a new system that allows the user to sequentially advance or reverse images by voice and/or sound recognition wherein different colored buttons electronically illuminate on voice or sound command.
2. Prior Art
The use of portable image-viewers, display-devices, music-readers and electronic books are known in the prior art. The idea of image advancing devices and/or page-turners has been an interest to many inventors.
The following patents represent related patent-documents that I have found through my patent search.
For example:
Rubincam, U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,417 Jun. 26, 1979
Rubincam's Electronic Book is described as a device using digital memory and display along with a storage container that presents digitally encoded information on a display screen. His invention uses holographic cards to store information.
Hatakeyama U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,302 Jul. 12, 1988
Hatakeyama et al, image-displaying apparatus presents a device for displaying a plurality of images.
The object of this apparatus was to provide easy and efficient searching of documents contained in microfilm or electronic files.
Van d.Abbeel U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,510 Oct. 25, 1988 Van den Abbeel describes an electronic apparatus for displaying music. This apparatus although cumbersome proposes a console having a screen for displaying electronically stored music for each musician of an orchestra. Accompanying the viewing screen is a keyboard for use by the user, and a microphone to pick up sounds emitted during the performance of a selection of music. As the performance proceeds, the musical score displayed on the screen is automatically shifted page by page.
Fernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,725 Aug. 8, 1989
Fernandez describes a microprocessor based simulated book based upon using a compact disk (CD-ROM), LCD screen and a connection to a mass storage PC. This device has the size and shape of a book and could possibly be bound in leather. The device is driven by the microprocessor and has a viewable screen. It has switches on a tactile pad similar to a track-ball and is used for scrolling through information on the screen. This Ebook has several pages of walk-away memory (about 20 pages) that can be used for later reading when not connected to the mass storage.
Tsuchiya U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,665 Aug. 24, 1993
Tsuchiya describes an Electronic Book that has special keys for changing pages and certain portions of text. This Ebook permits retrieval from laser cards and floppy disks. Here the user can read visual presentations of information at a speed at which the user can read books. Tsuchiya makes special mention of the importance of Ebooks for social reasons of saving space and saving the trees on planet earth.
Oliva, U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,344 Aug. 1, 1995
Oliva describes a portable video book for displaying information stored on a CD-ROM disk.
The goal here was to provide a simpler way to read a book by using the CD-ROM and video display. Designed to help children perhaps with poor eyesight, the display could change text sizes.
Van Kruistum, U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,624 Dec. 30, 1997
Van Kruistum describes a compact-portable image viewer for read-only files. A LCD screen is included along with a standard floppy disk drive to receive non-volatile floppy disks. After an image is displayed on the LCD screen the device allows the user to press a key to pan the image for magnification and for different viewing.
Reavey U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,698 Dec. 8, 1998
Reavey's Electronic Book Device combines the look and feel of a convention book along with electronic technology. This has a single flat panel or a dual flat panel display that accesses information on memory cards. The display screens can display text and graphics in black and white or in a color format. This Ebook has three different viewing modes on the viewing panels.
Gaston, U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,048 Sep. 21, 1999 Gaston describes and electronic book system that is ergonomically shaped with thumb-shaped frontal depressions for comfortable gripping. Control buttons are mounted for thumb manipulation. This apparatus is battery-powered and includes a memory, which receives text downloaded from a computer. This unit is equipped with a stand to help connectivity to the PC. The stand is modular with corresponding male and female data ports. Information can be stored on a ROM chip and plugged into the unit to view information. Gaston suggests that book publishers could offer books or novels with encoded onetime-accessing of the data to prevent unauthorized copying of the information.
Kuno et al. describes a portable display device capable of presenting a document in an easy to read format. This is accomplished by having at least two display screens and by providing the user with two modes. The first mode allows the screens to be linked together to view information and the second allows the user to view information on the screens independent of each other.
Froeber U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,594 Nov. 23, 1999
Froeber describes an electronic book using a LCD screen and PCMCIA cards. The apparatus also includes a pair of speakers, a speech processor/synthesizer and bookmark buttons.
MacMahon U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,954 Mar. 14, 2000
McMahon describes a portable hand-held reading device with improved ruggedness and usability features. Comprises a display screen, control panel and a memory device. Includes “bookmarking” and scrolling features forward and backward through a document. Text size can also be controlled. Removable memory is provided with CD-ROM or Micro CD-ROM. Shock-resiliency, easy-grip and impact absorption to protect the device is of keen interest.
Chombo U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,828 Nov. 6, 2001
Chombo's electronic book relates two LCD screen panels connected to each other with a hinge. Some of the functions include: PCMCIA slot, power supply, external device inputs, hard-drive, audio processor, video processor, RAM memory and processor along with a CD-ROM drive. Here, Chombo tries to merge peak technology from Personal Computers (PC) with an Ebook.
Eberhard U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,867 Dec. 18, 2001
Eberhard describes a user interface and other software features that facilitate viewing and the management of information by using touch-sensitive display screen. This is a hand-held computing device that is adapted to communicate with a PC via a “cradle”.
Jacklin U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,472 May 28, 2002
Jacklin describes a device and process for displaying images and sound. Here, this device receives information from memory cards and non-volatile digital recording mediums (in miniature scale).
This apparatus also is a display for digital photographs with accompanying stored audio recordings.
Harada U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,890 Nov. 26, 2002
Harada, et al., describes a portable image device having an open display function like a book that displays electronic sheet information. The object of this invention was to provide the user with the option of viewing images on two screens or the same image on both screens. Selecting these modes is up to the user.
Kondo U.S. Pat. No. 6,512,497 Jan. 28, 2003 Kondo et al., describes an image information display device providing a two-screen (liquid crystal) electronic book that reduces energy consumption. Two screens may be used or the user can choose only one of the existing screens to conserve energy.
The foregoing prior art generally describes the various portable viewing devices and electronic books. There are many similarities with all of them. They all seem to have some kind of memory storage, portals for memory cards, digital cards, CD-ROM or floppy disks. Liquid crystal display (LCD screens) seems to be the choice of most electronic books and image viewers. Navigating through the various programs can be accomplished by pressing buttons, scrolling devices or touch-screen technology. However, it is the view of this inventor that there are individuals who find it difficult, inconvenient or impossible to reach an arm or hand to access the controls on any of these devices. There are those who are physically handicapped or challenged who would find little or no help from any of the devices or electronic books available. For individuals unable to move a hand, finger or foot, the inventions based upon the prior art would not allow those individuals to function in an independent manner.